Hope
by amerta rosella
Summary: Sejujurnya, suara lelah di ujung telefon itu tak benar-benar mengobati ketakutannya.


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人 milik Isayama Hajime.

Standard warning applied. AU.

Selamat membaca, enjoy ya :).

.

.

.

Sepertinya hampir setiap malam, kala langit hitam berkabut terlihat mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya: selalu saja ada perasaan gundah yang menyelimuti hati seorang Sasha Braus sebelum ia berlabuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Sasha memeluk guling kesayangannya erat, kerutan di dahinya dan sepasang mata cokelat terang yang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau mungkin _banyak hal_.

Sudah beberapa pekan _problem_ itu membuatnya seperti ini, hal yang sama selalu saja membuat perasaannya tidak tenang dan gundah.

Lain dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini kelihatannya lebih berat.

Bukan lagi ketakutannya akan tidur seorang diri karena fantasi liarnya yang memercayai akan keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata saat Sasha hanyalah seorang gadis kecil ingusan yang gemar menangis, atau karena Connie menjahilinya, atau karena Mikasa sahabatnya yang selalu unggul dalam banyak sementara ia tidak dan merasa seakan hidup dalam bayang-bayang Mikasa Ackerman.

_Bukan itu_.

Yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini dan juga alasan dari kegundahan hatinya adalah Jean Kirschtein; seorang pria yang empat bulan lalu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Sasha mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah bersemu Jean ketika menyatakan perasaannya saat acara kelulusan, di mana suasana gelak tawa bercampur dengan air mata, suara yang retak dan bayangan akan masa depan yang seolah ada di depan mata.

Rasanya hubungannya dengan Jean begitu indah, meski dalam beberapa hal mereka tak sependapat, Sasha menganggap bersikap ramah terhadap orang-orang adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi Jean tidak begitu. Sasha berisik sedangkan Jean sebenarnya lebih menyukai ketenangan. Mereka berbeda, namun bukankah cinta selalu melengkapi celah di antara perbedaan?

Tapi sayangnya ini bukan kisah dongeng yang rasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rintangan selalu menanti kapan saja.

Mengetahui bahwa Jean ternyata akan meneruskan kuliahnya di London adalah hal yang membuat Sasha agak sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengizinkan Jean pergi, untuk waktu empat tahun yang terbilang bukan termasuk dalam waktu yang singkat, mengucapkan sampai bertemu lagi dengan hati yang hancur.

Ia akan menunggu Jean, dalam ketakutan yang menyelimuti.

Sasha tahu hubungan jarak jauh membuat hatinya selalu was-was. Mungkin ia bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menduakan Jean dengan lelaki manapun, tapi ia tak bisa memercayai begitu saja kesetiaan Jean. Agak disayangkan karena Sasha meragukannya, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jadi ketakutannya akan kehilangan Jean dan juga rindunya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, atau Sasha sering kali terkena insomnia.

"Apa saat ini kau juga memikirkanku, Jean?" gumamnya, membayangkan wajah Jean yang tersenyum untuknya. Dulu yang sering dilakukan Sasha bila ia kesal dengan Jean adalah membayangkan ekspresi laki-laki itu saat menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kini membayangkan Jean malah semakin membuat rindunya menumpuk, juga ketakutannya tidak terobati, "Awas saja sampai memiliki Sasha lain di sana."

Karena perbedaan zona waktu, komunikasinya dengan pria itu bisa dibilang agak berkurang. Semenjak Jean di London, tidak ada lagi pesan singkat rutin yang berisi sapaan 'Selamat pagi,' atau 'Cepat tidur'. Yang Sasha tahu Jean pasti sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

Ia tak pernah mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi Jean lebih dulu, biasanya pria itu yang akan melakukannya. Karena pernah, Sasha mencoba sekali menghubungi Jean lebih dulu, pria itu memang mengangkat panggilannya, hanya saja Jean mengatakan ingin istirhat.

Bohong saja bila Sasha tidak kecewa. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur, mengetik beberapa tombol dan menemukan nama Jean Kirschtein di kontaknya.

Sasha rindu Jean, tapi seharian ini pria itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Sasha berpikir, menimang-nimang, apa harus ia menelpon Jean? Bagaimana jika pria itu sibuk? Uh, belum apa-apa Sasha sudah pesimis. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Telepon tidak ya?" Sasha berdecak kesal, "Ah telepon saja lah!" ia memang berkata seperti itu, tapi tak kunjung menekan tombol hijau, "Oke, telepon saja."

Akhirnya ia menekan tombol itu. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu teleponnya tersambung rasanya begitu menegangkan. "Sasha—"

Panggilannya di angkat oleh Jean. Entah harus senang atau seperti apa Sasha menyikapinya, "Ah, maaf mengganggumu, Jean." Suara Jean terdengar serak, seperti kelelahan. Sasha benar-benar tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih menyikapinya.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf karena belum menghubungimu sama sekali. Aku sibuk belakangan ini." Terdengar suara televisi yang menyala di sana.

"Aku tahu kok, tenang saja." Sasha berkata seakan dia bisa memaklumi semuanya. Seakan ia bisa menerima ketiadaan Jean dalam jejak rutinitasnya. Padahal tidak. Padahal kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya, "Kau lagi apa?"

"Tadi sih menonton tv, tapi ketiduran, dan telepon darimu membangunkanku." Ada kekehan tawa samar terdengar, Sasha menyunggingkan senyum, seolah ia bisa melihat Jean di depan matanya, terkekeh pelan sambil menatap ke arah tv, padahal tidak, "Sasha, maaf jika aku jarang menghubungimu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasha tertawa sebelum menjawabnya, padahal setetes air mata menetes dari matanya. Tawanya hanya untuk memberi kesan sekaligus memberi tahu Jean bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, "Tidak apa, asal kau jangan melupakanku lho!" Ada kerinduan yang begitu besar, tapi Sasha tak mampu mengungkapkannya lewat kata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sasha." Suara itu pelan, namun penuh dengan keyakinan. Sasha memejamkan matanya, dan air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ia ingin menangis saat ini, perasaannya campur aduk.

"Aku tahu, Jean. Sudah ya, selamat beristirahat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan—"

Sasha memutuskan sambungan telepon itu sebelum Jean membalasnya, ia tak mau Jean mendengar suaranya yang berubah serak. Sasha Braus yang dikenal Jean adalah perempuan yang ceria, dan juga tegar, bukan seperti ini, dan Sasha tak mau Jean kecewa padanya.

Ia takut saat begitu merindukan sosok Jean, dan takut Jean melupakannya, atau terpikat pada perempuan lain. Karena sering kali rumput tetangga terlihat lebih indah.

Ketakutan seperti ini selalu datang setiap saat sebenarnya, namun Sasha mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi jika malam datang, ia tidak bisa.

Apa Jean juga merindukannya seperti ia merindukan pria itu?

Apa mungkin Jean memiliki kerinduan yang sama besarnya dengan yang Sasha rasakan?

Suara lelah Jean di ujung telepon tak benar-benar mengobati kerinduannya. Janji yang diucapkan pria itu sama sekali tak meredam ketakutannya. Ucapan manis itu tak lagi membuat hati Sasha tentram seperti saat Jean masih ada di pandangan matanya, tak terpisah oleh jarak yang membentang seperti ini. Sasha khawatir akan banyak hal yang mungkin saja terlalu malas atau tidak punya waktu untuk singgah dalam benak Jean Kirschtein.

_Jadi apakah mungkin ketakutannya juga menjadi ketakutan Jean?_

Sasha memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya, memeluk gulingnya erat.

Dalam sepi yang menggelut dan kekosongan Jean yang begitu nyata, Sasha selalu berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan Jean akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu Sasha memejamkan matanya, sosok tampan Jean Kirschtein ada dalam mimpinya. Setidaknya, dalam mimpi ia masih bisa merasa Jean ada begitu dekat dengannya, walau mimpi itu sebenarnya semu.

.

.

.

.

(Are we not like two volumes of one book?)

.

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

note:

karena lagi galau dengan banyak hal, aku mutusin buat sedikit meringankannya dengan fanfiksi yang random ini. ah, aku tau aku adalah author yang senang menulis cerita random. kritik, saran dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan :D.

20-08-2013.


End file.
